


I Touch Myself

by pyrosgf



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Anal Beads, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-11
Updated: 2010-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam gets more than he bargained for after going out to a club with Tommy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Touch Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

It was late when he burst through his door, early according to his sweet little Tommy, but Adam had decided to call it a night. He was tired and still wet from the asshole that'd spilled a drink in his face. Two in the morning was plenty late enough to be dragging in, especially since he'd been up since six in the morning. Early interviews were a pain, but when there was a United States tour happening in less than a week he knew it would be worth it. Headlining his own tour was more than he'd ever imagined, so no matter what the drawbacks he'd push through them.

Adam smelled of smoke, sweat, and Tommy's cologne. The aroma burned his nose, but also reminded him of Tommy's tiny body writhing against his on the dance floor. He just might've stayed, but after walking back to his table with Tommy leeched onto his side, some clutzy fuck sloshed a drink into his face. It wouldn't have been so bad if he hadn't sucked it up his nose and was pretty sure a partially melted ice cube had been in the mix. Sputtering, he'd felt something nearly solid pass through his nasal passage and down his throat. The previously mentioned clutzy fuck look mortified when he'd turned around, perhaps because he'd recognized Adam or was wary of the sour look Adam's face.

The guy had bumbled an apology and quickly made himself scarce; Adam and Tommy had continued to their table. His lungs burning from seizing and flailing, Adam's party mood had been lost. He bid his boy goodnight with a kiss and promised to make it up to him some other time.

Now in his own living room, Adam felt off. He couldn't define what was different, but he knew he hadn't consumed enough alcohol to make his head buzz like it was at the moment. He stumbled through the darkness of the room and down the hall, blindly feeling the grainy texture of the wall treatment underneath his fingertips. He knew the walls would be a burnt orange if he could see them, but with the dim light filtering from his bedroom all he could see was shadows. The minute Adam hit his bedroom doorway he began to strip, suddenly feeling like lava was sliding beneath his skin. Various items of clothing were tossed carelessly about the room until he was standing in nothing but his jewelry and what god gave him.

The brush of the air conditioner on his skin didn't sooth the bubbling heat that rolled through him. He traipsed to bathroom on unsteady legs, the light from his vanity still casting a bright glow throughout the room. He'd had full intentions of taking a piss and falling into bed to sleep off whatever weird shit had somehow hit his system. For a minute he wondered if someone had slipped something into his drink, but then again Tommy had handed him several shots of something called Dirty Silk Panties. Adam wasn't sure exactly what the drink contained (and generally avoided anything that was named after woman's underwear) so maybe he'd had more than he thought.

The cool tile under his toes made him shiver as he caught sight of himself in the mirror. Any attempt to make it to the toilet was immediately forgotten. Instead he cocked his head to the side and inspected himself. Dark lines were smudged around his eyes, freckles peaking through his sweat-abused foundation, and his lips were still slightly glossy and tasted of Tommy. Adam knew this because he poked out his tongue to sample the shiny line of his bottom lip.

His eyes flickered back up and it was a curious thing but he noticed his pupils were blown, as if he were high as a kite. Adam looked down again, taking in his broad, freckle kissed shoulders and chest slightly dusted with ginger hair. Down, down, down, he sucked in his stomach and really looked at the lines. His body was more sculpted now, his slimmer waist leading to lean hips. His stomach was still slightly soft, but he could admit that he looked pretty fucking good right now, especially when his eyes followed the trail of hair the led to a small patch of curls that framed his cock. Adam was shocked to see it erect under his intense gaze and wondered for a moment exactly when that had happened. It was then he realized his body still felt feverish. That heat seemed to be radiating from his groin.

"Oh fuck," he mumbled to the mirror, his eyes enraptured by the fullness of his lips as they moved. He had an inkling he might know why he was responding to his own body in the mirror. He knew just who to call to figure it out.

It took him several deep breaths before he was physically able to look away from the mirror and when he did his dick twitched in protest. He went from cold linoleum to plush carpet and flicked on the bedside lamp, eyes searching out his discarded pants from the night. He finally located them on the opposite corner of the bed and snatched them up, quickly hunting for his cell before dialing a number that he knew as well as his own.

The sleep-laden voice that answered was a surprise. "Brad?"

"Yeah, no, let me wake him," the voice replied, and in the back of his mind Adam thought it sounded familiar. He heard shifting sounds on the line and then overheard Brad whine Cassidy's name. Well that was new.

"Hello?" Brad's voice was rough and gravely.

"Hi, I umm…"

"Adam, what the hell, it's late."

"Since when is a little after two in the morning late for you and when the hell did you shack up with Cassidy exactly?"

Yeah that changed Brad's tone. "Nevermind that, what do you need?" Brad was more alert now.

"I have a problem, what do you know about sex pollen?"

"Oh fuck…" Brad sighed, and Adam could imagine the lines of worry on Brad's face, "what happened?"

"Tommy and I went dancing tonight, and I had a few drinks, but I know to never leave a drink unoccupied, so I know it wasn't that…"

"Then what do you think it was?"

"Well, there was a guy there who sloshed his drink and it happened to land in my face. I ended up inhaling some of the liquid and I thought in the process I sucked a melty piece of ice up my nose. Now I'm not so sure. I mean since I walked in the door I've been hot, and now I can't seem to stop staring at myself. Fuck Brad, my reflection is making me hard. Well, that and the guy that drenched me looked mortified when he turned around and saw me and quickly left." Adam knew he was whining, but it was currently taking every bit of will he had to keep his other hand off his erection.

He heard Brad giggling. "Adam umm… yeah… sounds like the slosher was looking for a good time tonight and you kinda ruined it for him. People pay a lot of money for that shit, and I presume what you thought was ice was the tiny capsule of pollen. Bet he's pissed right about now, but that's beside the point. Adam, when the substance gets into your system, you umm… fuck I don't even want to tell you this."

"Brad," he growled into the line.

"Adam, whoever you see after it's running through your bloodstream becomes the person you will have an intense overwhelming need to fuck for the next, oh say, eight hours or so, give or take a little. Lucky for you it seems that you happened to be the first person you saw, or your reflection rather. Good luck, and make sure you use lots of lube, because you're gonna have a real long night."

"Thanks," Adam barked before ending the call and putting his cell on the counter. "Just fucking great," he groaned to himself.

Again it took everything in him to leave the beautiful sight of his own reflection. He should've been feeling ever so vain right now considering the thick length pressing against his belly was due to looking in the mirror, but all he felt was burning desire. When Adam finally managed to shake off the concrete that had locked his feet to the floor he quickly fetched his super-sized bottle of lube. Back to the vanity and now he was suddenly glad he had a huge amount of counter space around his sinks. Mindlessly he shoved the products that were scattered all over the surface onto the floor. The clatters and thunks as the products bounced or smashed made him cringe slightly, but he couldn't find it in himself to be sorry. His only motivation right now was to get himself closer to the gorgeous twin that was staring back at him.

He backed up, his naked ass hitting the cool expanse of the marble countertop, and he slid back and turned so that his back was against the wall, his legs trailing for miles and spread to avoid the water fixtures. Now he could press his face against the smooth surface and look closely into the other man's eyes. The intense lusty gaze that was returned caused him to gnaw his bottom lip, and his partner mimicked him, much to Adam's pleasure. A wave of desire passed through him when he finally wrapped his fingers around the aching silky skin of his dick. It was even more heated than the rest of him, and the sensations coursing through his body were vibrant, like a radiant heat wave of colors that he could almost see at the edges of his vision. But looking at them would involve diverting his attention from the sinful sight of his flushed reflection as it stroked and toyed with his cock.

Adam rearranged himself, wanting closer somehow. He perched on his knees, his upper half nearly pressed against the cold glass and for a moment he wished his reflection were as overheated as he was, skin to burning skin. He pulled back slightly, gazing at his hand in the mirror and by the tension in his balls he knew the first round would be over in a matter of minutes. Adam didn't care, not when his eyes were locked on ebony fingernails, so stark against his skin, even as his cock became red and angry. The violent pull of pleasure overwhelmed him as his hand lost the gentle teasing stroke and became a whir in the mirror. It was definitely a losing battle of self-control and he drowned in it, watching his jaw go slack, a moan escaping just moments before his come ejected forcefully from his cock, making a splattering noise as it hit the mirror.

His body thrummed on the high of orgasm and he glanced down at the creamy white liquid that now marred the surface in front of him. Impulsively he leaned down and licked the glass, the still warm substance coating his tongue. It had been so long since he'd tasted himself, but it was like candy on his tongue and soon with greedy licks, he found the mirror to be clean of come and coated with a thin sheen of saliva.

His eyelids felt heavy, but his cock was lighter for the moment, lying dormant against his thigh. He was slipping into sleep, the exhaustion of the day finally pulling him under, until a shrill ring floated through the air. He looked down at his cell phone in pieces on the floor, a sure casualty of shoving things off the counter, but it was his home phone that was beckoning him to move. He silently berated himself for having that fucker put in, but his mother had insisted in case of emergencies that he have a landline.

Adam somehow managed to throw himself from his vanity and stumbled blindly through the darkness until he picked up the handset by his bed. He knew without even looking at the caller ID who would be on the other end of the line.

"Tommy," he breathed softly into the phone.

"Adam, what the hell? I called your cell and kept getting your voicemail and I wanted to make sure you made it home okay."

"Yeah umm, about that, I'm going to need a new cell."

"Did you lose it?"

"No umm, it's in pieces in my bathroom floor right now. Long story short the asshole who dumped his drink on me inadvertently drugged me."

"Fuck babe, are you okay? What was it?"

"I'm, well I'm tired and I think it's going to be a long night. Called Brad and by the sounds of it, the guys drink was laced with sex pollen. Brad said it would probably last about eight hours or so and it's been oh I dunno, like an hour since it kicked in."

"Isn't that the stuff that makes you want to fuck whoever you see after it hits you?" Adam could hear the slight tremble in Tommy's voice.

"Yeah." Adam shook his head, his voice riddled with guilt, which made no sense.

"Who Adam, who'd you fuck? Who are you going to be fucking for the rest of the night that isn't me?" With each word Tommy's voice grew a little higher.

"See now that's the interesting part. It didn't kick in until I got home baby, and then I saw my reflection. Looks like I'll be fucking myself all night." His voice was soft and sleepy, and so far his body seemed cooler, as if the fever of the drug had passed.

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes." Adam heard the relief in Tommy's voice, but wasn't sure why Tommy wanted to spend the rest of his night with a man who could only get it up for himself. The line went dead and he put the handset back on the receiver.

He face-planted into the bed knowing that Tommy would let himself in and prayed for sleep. Soon he was blissfully slipping under.

…

Adam's body was burning. His skin felt like it was on fire as he slowly returned to consciousness; the cobwebs of sleep were falling away when a pulse of pleasure ran through his body. He opened his eyes and his fingers were clutched desperately into the sheets, his hips moving of their own device against the mattress.

"Oh for fuck's sake, Adam, you're humping the bed like a teenager," he groaned, but that didn't make him stop. The sound of his own lust-filled voice shot straight to his cock and he rutted desperately for completion. With each moan that fell from his lips he was closer, and it wasn't long before he was teetering on the edge just waiting to fall.

"Adam," came Tommy's voice and it sounded broken and heated. When Adam turned he saw his lanky lover nude in the doorway, pupils blown, and looking at him like prey.

Adam's hips never slowed; he squeezed his eyes shut against the sensation and spilled his seed into the sheets, helplessly writhing and moaning and then Tommy was there. Tommy was beside him swallowing each sound from his mouth with a kiss. The heat subsided with the accompaniment of Tommy's fingers caressing his chest.

"Better?" Tommy asked softly, his breath brushing against Adam's skin, making him shiver.

Adam felt Tommy, hard and leaking against his thigh, but the smaller man made no demands, his eyes filled with a mixture of concern and arousal. "Mmm, for a few minutes anyway."

"Good, not sure how much help I can be, but I didn't want you to suffer alone." The gentle brush of Tommy's lips soon covered Adam smile, and while Adam didn't feel the normal pull of overwhelming attraction toward his lover it was comforting. For that he wanted to return the favor.

Adam knew when the burn returned he would only be focused on his own body so he pushed Tommy down gently and wrapped his fingers around the blonde's stiff length. "Adam, Adam… no baby, it's okay…" Adam silenced him with his lips and tongue, licking and searching Tommy's mouth while he stroked him firmly. The smaller man writhed and gasped and in minutes his cock jerked in Adam's hand and covered it with warm wetness.

"You didn't have to, but I swear your fingers are magic," Tommy purred, but Adam was already pulling away and wiping his fingers on the soiled sheets. Liquid fire crept through his veins and he curled in on himself knowing full and well round three was about to begin. His cock became heavy between his legs, but the more pressing matter was the overwhelming feeling that suddenly overcame him. "Tommy, fuck…" Adam whined, "need something, need something inside me. It's almost like this drug thinks I can get my own dick up my ass. Tommy, please… something." Adam vibrated with anxiousness, panting against the sheets.

"Shh baby, it's okay… I think I might have an idea," Tommy whispered. Adam felt him shift from the bed. He couldn't focus on what Tommy was up to; the only thing he could think of was touching himself. His hands had a mind of their own as they roamed over his chest, heat flaring under his fingertips. When he nudged the bar through his nipple the world went black for a moment, and then Tommy was hovering beside him whispering softly for him to spread his legs. Adam obeyed and Tommy slipped between his legs, holding the lube and a pouch. He knew the contents inside and shivered. It wasn't often that Adam bottomed for Tommy, but when he did it always started with the contents of that crimson pull-string sack.

"You think the Power Balls will work?" Tommy asked and Adam squirmed when a smaller hand caressed his thigh.

"Oh gods, please?" Adam pleaded and was relieved when two of Tommy's slick fingers slipped inside him. It wasn't the same burning pleasure as it normally was and didn't feel like the touch of his own hand on his chest, but he was being stretched. He craved to be filled and when those fingers withdrew and one of the weighted black balls pressed against his entrance, he groaned. Tommy pushed slowly so Adam could feel every delicious twitch of his muscles until his eager hole closed around the first ball, clenching desperately against the nylon string.

"Breathe Adam," Tommy reminded him, and Adam consciously took a deep breath. His body was trembling; his cock achingly hard against his stomach, and it was all he could do not to wrap his fingers around it. He knew in the end it would be worth waiting; when his ass was stretched every touch to his cock would be ten times more sensitive. With each moan that left him his cock leapt, and as he breathed he finally felt another ball pushing insistently at his entrance.

It was a continual dance; one ball after another pushing inside and filling him further while Tommy whispered soft words of encouragement. But it was the sounds of his own moans and the full feeling that led Adam to the brink. When all of the balls were inside minus the handle, which his lover gripped tightly between his fingers, Adam finally took hold of his cock. His body shivered with want and he muttered how good it felt to be filled as he began to tug his length in an iron grip.

"Adam, gotta tell me when," Tommy murmured, reminding Adam of his presence. Adam's hips thrust off the bed and into his own hand, pre-come smoothing the way until he was there. The hitch in his breath when he hit the point of no return nearly choked off the word, but it was there as a gasp. "Now."

If Tommy had been less in tune with Adam he would have missed it, but with the word Adam felt the balls being tugged from his body as his hole clenched desperately. His cock twitched in his hand and dribbled a pitiful release as each ball brushed his prostate on its way out of his body. He screamed. The overwhelming pleasure was too much, and when Adam finally came down from it his throat felt scratchy and abused.

Hour after hour was marked with orgasm after orgasm, his tiny lover coming up with new ways to assist Adam in getting off. They had discovered that when Tommy tried to enter Adam, the lack of attraction during the fever led to discomfort. So through the hours Tommy used a dildo, a vibrator, a butt plug, and anything else he could think of to stimulate Adam's prostate. And whenever Tommy's need arose and the fever had slipped away for a few moments, Adam would pleasure Tommy and worship his cock. Together they made it through the night and by the time the fever was gone, Adam felt used and abused. His poor cock lay pitifully in the crook of his thigh, raw, and he could tell that his hole was puffy with overuse, but it was over. Tommy was curled at Adam's side, his soft breathing indicating that he'd succumbed to exhaustion. Adam was well on his way to sleep, but he couldn't help but think that his normal attire would be off of his list of things to wear until his poor dick recovered.


End file.
